Commander Cobalt
satan is a commander of The tin army in super cat tales 2. He is the third boss of the game, and is shown to be very loyal to Commander Gorundo. history is ☀This article is about the specific figure in the Abrahamic religions that seduces humans into sin. For personifications of evil in various cultures and religious traditions around the world, see Devil. For other uses, see Satan (disambiguation). Illustration of the Devil on folio 290 recto of the Codex Gigas, dating to the early thirteenth century Satan,a also known as the Devil,b is an entity in the Abrahamic religions that seduces humans into sin or falsehood. In Christianity and Islam, he is usually seen as either a fallen angel or a jinn, who used to possess great piety and beauty, but rebelled against God, who nevertheless allows him temporary power over the fallen world and a host of demons. In Judaism, Satan is typically regarded as a metaphor for the yetzer hara, or "evil inclination", or as an agent subservient to God. A figure known as "the satan" first appears in the Tanakh as a heavenly prosecutor, a member of the sons of God subordinate to Yahweh, who prosecutes the nation of Judah in the heavenly court and tests the loyalty of Yahweh's followers by forcing them to suffer. During the intertestamental period, possibly due to influence from the Zoroastrian figure of Angra Mainyu, the satan developed into a malevolent entity with abhorrent qualities in dualistic opposition to God. In the apocryphal Book of Jubilees, Yahweh grants the satan (referred to as Mastema) authority over a group of fallen angels, or their offspring, to tempt humans to sin and punish them. In the Synoptic Gospels, Satan tempts Jesus in the desert and is identified as the cause of illness and temptation. In the Book of Revelation, Satan appears as a Great Red Dragon, who is defeated by Michael the Archangel and cast down from Heaven. He is later bound for one thousand years, but is briefly set free before being ultimately defeated and cast into the Lake of Fire. In Christianity, Satan is also known as the Devil and, although the Book of Genesis does not mention him, he is often identified as the serpent in the Garden of Eden. In the Middle Ages, Satan played a minimal role in Christian theology and was used as a comic relief figure in mystery plays. During the early modern period, Satan's significance greatly increased as beliefs such as demonic possession and witchcraft became more prevalent. During the Age of Enlightenment, belief in the existence of Satan became harshly criticized. Nonetheless, belief in Satan has persisted, particularly in the Americas. In the Quran, Shaitan, also known as Iblis, is an entity made of fire who was cast out of Heaven because he refused to bow before the newly-created Adam and incites humans to sin by infecting their minds with waswās ("evil suggestions"). Although Satan is generally viewed as evil, some groups have very different beliefs. In Theistic Satanism, Satan is considered a deity who is either worshipped or revered. In LaVeyan Satanism, Satan is a symbol of virtuous characteristics and liberty. Satan's appearance is never described in the Bible, but, since the ninth century, he has often been shown in Christian art with horns, cloven hooves, unusually hairy legs, and a tail, often naked and holding a pitchfork. These are an amalgam of traits derived from various pagan deities, including Pan, Poseidon, and Bes. Satan appears frequently in Christian literature, most notably in Dante Alighieri's Inferno, variants of the Faust legend, John Milton's Paradise Lost and Paradise Regained, and the poems of William Blake. He continues to appear in film, television, and music. Contents * 1Historical development ** 1.1Hebrew Bible *** 1.1.1Book of Job *** 1.1.2Book of Zechariah ** 1.2Second Temple period * 2Judaism * 3Christianity ** 3.1Names ** 3.2New Testament *** 3.2.1Gospels, Acts, and epistles *** 3.2.2Book of Revelation ** 3.3Patristic era ** 3.4Middle Ages ** 3.5Early modern period ** 3.6Modern era * 4Islam ** 4.1Quran ** 4.2Islamic tradition *** 4.2.1Affiliation *** 4.2.2Other traditions * 5Bahá'í Faith * 6Satanism ** 6.1Theistic Satanism ** 6.2Atheistic Satanism * 7Allegations of worship * 8In culture ** 8.1In literature ** 8.2In visual art ** 8.3In film and television ** 8.4In music * 9See also * 10Notes * 11References ** 11.1Bibliography * 12External links Historical development Hebrew Bible Balaam and the Angel (1836) by Gustav Jäger. The angel in this incident is referred to as a "satan".6 The original Hebrew term sâtan (Hebrew: שָּׂטָן‎) is a generic noun meaning "accuser" or "adversary",78 which is used throughout the Hebrew Bible to refer to ordinary human adversaries,98 as well as a specific supernatural entity.98 The word is derived from a verb meaning primarily "to obstruct, oppose".10 When it is used without the definite article (simply satan), the word can refer to any accuser,9 but when it is used with the definite article (ha-satan), it usually refers specifically to the heavenly accuser: the satan.9 Ha-Satan with the definite article occurs 13 times in the Masoretic Text, in two books of the Hebrew Bible: Job ch. 1–2 (10×)11 and Zechariah 3:1–2 (3×).12 Satan without the definite article is used in 10 instances, of which two are translated diabolos in the Septuagint and "Satan" in the King James Version (KJV): * 1 Chronicles 21:1, "Satan stood up against Israel" (KJV) or "And there standeth up an adversary against Israel" (Young's Literal Translation)13 * Psalm 109:6b "and let Satan stand at his right hand" (KJV)14 or "let an accuser stand at his right hand." (ESV, etc.) The word "satan" does not occur in the Book of Genesis, which mentions only a talking serpent and does not identify the serpent with any supernatural entity.15 The first occurrence of the word "satan" in the Hebrew Bible in reference to a supernatural figure comes from Numbers 22:22,16 which describes the Angel of Yahweh confronting Balaam on his donkey:6 "Balaam's departure aroused the wrath of Elohim, and the Angel of Yahweh stood in the road as a satan against him."16 In 2 Samuel 24, Yahweh sends the "Angel of Yahweh" to inflict a plague against Israel for three days, killing 70,000 people as punishment for David having taken a census without his approval.17 1 Chronicles 21:1 repeats this story,17 but replaces the "Angel of Yahweh" with an entity referred to as "a satan".17 Some passages clearly refer to the satan, without using the word itself.18 1 Samuel 2:12 describes the sons of Eli as "sons of Belial";19 the later usage of this word makes it clearly a synonym for "satan".19 In 1 Samuel 16:14–23 Yahweh sends a "troubling spirit" to torment King Saul as a mechanism to ingratiate David with the king.20 In 1 Kings 22:19–25, the prophet Micaiah describes to King Ahab a vision of Yahweh sitting on his throne surrounded by the Host of Heaven.19 Yahweh asks the Host which of them will lead Ahab astray.19 A "spirit", whose name is not specified, but who is analogous to the satan, volunteers to be "a Lying Spirit in the mouth of all his Prophets".19 Book of Job The Examination of Job (c. 1821) by William Blake The satan appears in the Book of Job, a poetic dialogue set within a prose framework,21 which may have been written around the time of the Babylonian captivity.21 In the text, Job is a righteous man favored by Yahweh.21 Job 1:6–8 describes the "sons of God" (bənê hāʼĕlōhîm) presenting themselves before Yahweh.21 Yahweh asks one of them, "the satan", where he has been, to which he replies that he has been roaming around the earth.21 Yahweh asks, "Have you considered My servant Job?"21 The satan replies by urging Yahweh to let him torture Job, promising that Job will abandon his faith at the first tribulation.22 Yahweh consents; the satan destroys Job's servants and flocks, yet Job refuses to condemn Yahweh.22 The first scene repeats itself, with the satan presenting himself to Yahweh alongside the other "sons of God".23 Yahweh points out Job's continued faithfulness, to which the satan insists that more testing is necessary;23 Yahweh once again gives him permission to test Job.23 In the end, Job remains faithful and righteous, and it is implied that the satan is shamed in his defeat.24 Book of Zechariah Zechariah 3:1–7 contains a description of a vision dated to the middle of February of 519 BC,25 in which an angel shows Zechariah a scene of Joshua the High Priest dressed in filthy rags, representing the nation of Judah and its sins,26 on trial with Yahweh as the judge and the satan standing as the prosecutor.26 Yahweh rebukes the satan26 and orders for Joshua to be given clean clothes, representing Yahweh's forgiveness of Judah's sins.26 Second Temple period Map showing the expansion of the Achaemenid Empire, in which Jews lived during the early Second Temple Period,8 allowing Zoroastrian ideas about Angra Mainyu to influence the Jewish conception of Satan8 During the Second Temple Period, when Jews were living in the Achaemenid Empire, Judaism was heavily influenced by Zoroastrianism, the religion of the Achaemenids.27828 Jewish conceptions of Satan were impacted by Angra Mainyu,829 the Zoroastrian god of evil, darkness, and ignorance.8 In the Septuagint, the Hebrew ha-Satan in Job and Zechariah is translated by the Greek word diabolos (slanderer), the same word in the Greek New Testament from which the English word "devil" is derived.30 Where satan is used to refer to human enemies in the Hebrew Bible, such as Hadad the Edomite and Rezon the Syrian, the word is left untranslated but transliterated in the Greek as satan, a neologism in Greek.30 The idea of Satan as an opponent of God and a purely evil figure seems to have taken root in Jewish pseudepigrapha during the Second Temple Period,31 particularly in the apocalypses.32 The Book of Enoch, which the Dead Sea Scrolls have revealed to have been nearly as popular as the Torah,33 describes a group of 200 angels known as the "Watchers", who are assigned to supervise the earth, but instead abandon their duties and have sexual intercourse with human women.34 The leader of the Watchers is Semjâzâ35 and another member of the group, known as Azazel, spreads sin and corruption among humankind.35 The Watchers are ultimately sequestered in isolated caves across the earth35 and are condemned to face judgement at the end of time.35 The Book of Jubilees, written in around 150 BC,36 retells the story of the Watchers' defeat,37 but, in deviation from the Book of Enoch, Mastema, the "Chief of Spirits", intervenes before all of their demon offspring are sealed away, requesting for Yahweh to let him keep some of them to become his workers.38 Yahweh acquiesces this request38 and Mastema uses them to tempt humans into committing more sins, so that he may punish them for their wickedness.39 Later, Mastema induces Yahweh to test Abraham by ordering him to sacrifice Isaac.3940 The Second Book of Enoch, also called the Slavonic Book of Enoch, contains references to a Watcher called Satanael.41 It is a pseudepigraphic text of an uncertain date and unknown authorship. The text describes Satanael as being the prince of the Grigori who was cast out of heaven42 and an evil spirit who knew the difference between what was "righteous" and "sinful".43 In the Book of Wisdom, the devil is taken to be the being who brought death into the world, but originally the culprit was recognized as Cain.444546 The name Samael, which is used in reference to one of the fallen angels, later became a common name for Satan in Jewish Midrash and Kabbalah.47 Judaism The sound of a shofar (pictured) is believed to symbolically confuse Satan. Most Jews do not believe in the existence of a supernatural omnimalevolent figure.48 Traditionalists and philosophers in medieval Judaism adhered to rational theology, rejecting any belief in rebel or fallen angels, and viewing evil as abstract.49 The Rabbis usually interpreted the word satan as it is used in the Tanakh as referring strictly to human adversaries50 and rejected all of the Enochian writings mentioning Satan as a literal, heavenly figure from the Biblical canon, making every attempt to root them out.31 Nonetheless, the word satan has occasionally been metaphorically applied to evil influences,51 such as the Jewish exegesis of the yetzer hara ("evil inclination") mentioned in Genesis 6:5.52 Rabbinical scholarship on the Book of Job generally follows the Talmud and Maimonides in identifying "the satan" from the prologue as a metaphor for the yetzer hara and not an actual entity.53 Satan is rarely mentioned in Tannaitic literature, but is found in Babylonian aggadah.32 According to a narration, the sound of the shofar, which is primarily intended to remind Jews of the importance of teshuva, is also intended symbolically to "confuse the accuser" (Satan) and prevent him from rendering any litigation to God against the Jews.54 Kabbalah presents Satan as an agent of God whose function is to tempt humans into sinning so that he may accuse them in the heavenly court.55 The Hasidic Jews of the eighteenth century associated ha-Satan with Baal Davar.56 Each modern sect of Judaism has its own interpretation of Satan's identity. Conservative Judaism generally rejects the Talmudic interpretation of Satan as a metaphor for the yetzer hara, and regard him as a literal agent of God.57 Orthodox Judaism, on the other hand, outwardly embraces Talmudic teachings on Satan, and involves Satan in religious life far more inclusively than other sects. Satan is mentioned explicitly in some daily prayers, including during Shacharit and certain post-meal benedictions, as described in Talmud58 and the Jewish Code of Law.59 In Reform Judaism, Satan is generally seen in his Talmudic role as a metaphor for the yetzer hara and the symbolic representation of innate human qualities such as selfishness.60 Christianity Main article: Devil in Christianity Names The most common English synonym for "Satan" is "devil", which descends from Middle English devel, from Old English dēofol, that in turn represents an early Germanic borrowing of Latin diabolus (also the source of "diabolical"). This in turn was borrowed from Greek diabolos "slanderer", from diaballein "to slander": dia-'' "across, through" + ''ballein "to hurl".61 In the New Testament, the words Satan and diabolos are used interchangeably as synonyms.6263 Beelzebub, meaning "Lord of Flies", is the contemptuous name given in the Hebrew Bible and New Testament to a Philistine god whose original name has been reconstructed as most probably "Ba'al Zabul", meaning "Baal the Prince".64 The Synoptic Gospels identify Satan and Beelzebub as the same.62 The name Abaddon (meaning "place of destruction") is used six times in the Old Testament, mainly as a name for one the regions of Sheol.65 Revelation 9:11 describes Abaddon, whose name is translated into Greek as Apollyon, meaning "the destroyer", as an angel who rules the Abyss.66 In modern usage, Abaddon is sometimes equated with Satan.65 New Testament Gospels, Acts, and epistles Sixteenth-century illustration by Simon Bening showing Satan approaching Jesus with a stone The Temptation of Christ (1854) by Ary Scheffer The three Synoptic Gospels all describe the temptation of Christ by Satan in the desert (Matthew 4:1–11, Mark 1:12–13, and Luke 4:1–13).67 Satan first shows Jesus a stone and tells him to turn it into bread.67 He also takes him to the pinnacle of the Temple in Jerusalem and commands Jesus to throw himself down so that the angels will catch him.67 Satan takes Jesus to the top of a tall mountain as well; there, he shows him the kingdoms of the earth and promises to give them all to him if he will bow down and worship him.67 Each time Jesus rebukes Satan67 and, after the third temptation, he is administered by the angels.67 Satan's promise in Matthew 4:8–9 and Luke 4:6–7 to give Jesus all the kingdoms of the earth implies that all those kingdoms belong to him.68 The fact that Jesus does not dispute Satan's promise indicates that the authors of those gospels believed this to be true.68 Satan plays a role in some of the parables of Jesus, namely the Parable of the Sower, the Parable of the Weeds, Parable of the Sheep and the Goats, and the Parable of the Strong Man.69 According to the Parable of the Sower, Satan "profoundly influences" those who fail to understand the gospel.70 The latter two parables say that Satan's followers will be punished on Judgement Day, with the Parable of the Sheep and the Goats stating that the Devil, his angels, and the people who follow him will be consigned to "eternal fire".71 When the Pharisees accused Jesus of exorcising demons through the power of Beelzebub, Jesus responds by telling the Parable of the Strong Man, saying: "how can someone enter a strong man's house and plunder his goods, unless he first binds the strong man? Then indeed he may plunder his house" (Matthew 12:29).72 The strong man in this parable represents Satan.73 The Synoptic Gospels identify Satan and his demons as the causes of illness,68 including fever (Luke 4:39), leprosy (Luke 5:13), and arthritis (Luke 13:11–16),68 while the Epistle to the Hebrews describes the Devil as "him who holds the power of death" (Hebrews 2:14).74 The author of Luke-Acts attributes more power to Satan than both Matthew and Mark.75 In Luke 22:31, Jesus grants Satan the authority to test Peter and the other apostles.76 Luke 22:3–6 states that Judas Iscariot betrayed Jesus because "Satan entered" him75 and, in Acts 5:3, Peter describes Satan as "filling" Ananias's heart and causing him to sin.77 The Gospel of John only uses the name Satan three times.78 In John 8:44, Jesus says that his Jewish or Judean enemies are the children of the Devil rather than the children of Abraham.78 The same verse describes the Devil as "a man-killer from the beginning"78 and "a liar and the father of lying."7879 John 13:2 describes the Devil as inspiring Judas to betray Jesus80 and John 12:31–32 identifies Satan as "the Archon of this Cosmos", who is destined to be overthrown through Jesus's death and resurrection.81 John 16:7–8 promises that the Holy Spirit will "accuse the World concerning sin, justice, and judgement", a role resembling that of the satan in the Old Testament.82 Jude 1:9 refers to a dispute between Michael the Archangel and the Devil over the body of Moses.838485 Some interpreters understand this reference to be an allusion to the events described in Zechariah 3:1–2.8485 The classical theologian Origen attributes this reference to the non-canonical Assumption of Moses.8687 According to James H. Charlesworth, there is no evidence the surviving book of this name ever contained any such content.88 Others believe it to be in the lost ending of the book.8889 The second chapter of the Second Epistle of Peter, a pseudepigraphical letter which falsely claims to have been written by Peter,90 copies much of the content of the Epistle of Jude,90 but omits the specifics of the example regarding Michael and Satan, with 2 Peter 2:10–11 instead mentioning only an ambiguous dispute between "Angels" and "Glories".90 Throughout the New Testament, Satan is referred to as a "tempter" (Matthew 4:3),8 "the ruler of the demons" (Matthew 12:24),918 "the God of this Age" (2 Corinthians 4:4),92 "the evil one" (1 John 5:18),8 and "a roaring lion" (1 Peter 5:8).91 Book of Revelation St. Michael Vanquishing Satan (1518) by Raphael, depicting Satan being cast out of heaven by Michael the Archangel, as described in Revelation 12:7–8 The Book of Revelation represents Satan as the supernatural ruler of the Roman Empire and the ultimate cause of all evil in the world.93 In Revelation 2:9–10, as part of the letter to the church at Smyrna, John of Patmos refers to the Jews of Smyrna as "a synagogue of Satan"94 and warns that "the Devil is about to cast some of you into prison as a test [peirasmos], and for ten days you will have affliction."94 In Revelation 2:13–14, in the letter to the church of Pergamum, John warns that Satan lives among the members of the congregation95 and declares that "Satan's throne" is in their midst.95 Pergamum was the capital of the Roman Province of Asia95 and "Satan's throne" may be referring to the monumental Pergamon Altar in the city, which was dedicated to the Greek god Zeus,95 or to a temple dedicated to the Roman emperor Augustus.95 Revelation 12:3 describes a vision of a Great Red Dragon with seven heads, ten horns, seven crowns, and a massive tail,96 an image which is clearly inspired by the vision of the four beasts from the sea in the Book of Daniel97 and the Leviathan described in various Old Testament passages.98 The Great Red Dragon knocks "a third of the sun... a third of the moon, and a third of the stars" out the sky99 and pursues the Woman of the Apocalypse.99 Revelation 12:7–9 declares: "And war broke out in Heaven. Michael and his angels fought against Dragon. Dragon and his angels fought back, but they were defeated, and there was no longer any place for them in Heaven. Dragon the Great was thrown down, that ancient serpent who is called Devil and Satan, the one deceiving the whole inhabited World – he was thrown down to earth and his angels were thrown down with him."100 Then a voice booms down from Heaven heralding the defeat of "the Accuser" (ho Kantegor), identifying the Satan of Revelation with the satan of the Old Testament.101 In Revelation 20:1–3, Satan is bound with a chain and hurled into the Abyss,102 where he is imprisoned for one thousand years.102 In Revelation 20:7–10, he is set free and gathers his armies along with Gog and Magog to wage war against the righteous,102 but is defeated with fire from Heaven, and cast into the lake of fire.102 Some Christians associate Satan with the number 666, which Revelation 13:18 describes as the Number of the Beast.103 However, the beast mentioned in Revelation 13 is not Satan,104 and the use of 666 in the Book of Revelation has been interpreted as a reference to the Roman Emperor Nero, as 666 is the numeric value of his name in Hebrew.103 Patristic era Despite the fact that the Book of Genesis never mentions Satan,15 Christians have traditionally interpreted the serpent in the Garden of Eden as Satan due to Revelation 12:7, which calls Satan "that ancient serpent".1018 This verse, however, is probably intended to identify Satan with the Leviathan,101 a monstrous sea-serpent whose destruction by Yahweh is prophesied in Isaiah 27:1.98 The first recorded individual to identify Satan with the serpent from the Garden of Eden was the second-century AD Christian apologist Justin Martyr,105106 in chapters 45 and 79 of his Dialogue with Trypho.106 Other early church fathers to mention this identification include Theophilus and Tertullian.107 The early Christian Church, however, encountered opposition from pagans such as Celsus, who claimed in his treatise The True Word that "it is blasphemy... to say that the greatest God... has an adversary who constrains his capacity to do good" and said that Christians "impiously divide the kingdom of God, creating a rebellion in it, as if there were opposing factions within the divine, including one that is hostile to God".108 Lucifer (1890) by Franz Stuck. Because of Patristic interpretations of Isaiah 14:12 and Jerome's Latin Vulgate translation, the name "Lucifer" is sometimes used in reference to Satan.109110 The name Heylel, meaning "morning star" (or, in Latin, Lucifer),c was a name for Attar, the god of the planet Venus in Canaanite mythology,111112 who attempted to scale the walls of the heavenly city,113111 but was vanquished by the god of the sun.113 The name is used in Isaiah 14:12 in metaphorical reference to the king of Babylon.113 Ezekiel 28:12–15 uses a description of a cherub in Eden as a polemic against Ithobaal II, the king of Tyre.114 The Church Father Origen of Alexandria (c. 184 – c. 253), who was only aware of the actual text of these passages and not the original myths to which they refer, concluded in his treatise On the First Principles, which is preserved in a Latin translation by Tyrannius Rufinus, that neither of these verses could literally refer to a human being115 and must therefore be alluding to "a certain Angel who had received the office of governing the nation of the Tyrians," but was hurled down to Earth after he was found to be corrupt.116117 In his apologetic treatise Contra Celsum, however, Origen changed his interpretations of Isaiah 14:12 and Ezekiel 28:12–15, now interpreting both of them as referring to Satan.118 According to Henry Ansgar Kelly, Origen seems to have adopted this new interpretation to refute unnamed persons who, perhaps under the influence of Zoroastrian radical dualism, believed "that Satan's original nature was Darkness."119 The later Church Father Jerome (c. 347 – 420), translator of the Latin Vulgate, accepted Origen's theory of Satan as a fallen angel120 and wrote about it in his commentary on the Book of Isaiah.120 In Christian tradition ever since, both Isaiah 14:12121122 and Ezekiel 28:12–15 have been understood as allegorically referring to Satan.123124 For most Christians, Satan has been regarded as an angel who rebelled against God.125122 According to the ransom theory of atonement, which was popular among early Christian theologians,126127 Satan gained power over humanity through Adam and Eve's sin126128 and Christ's death on the cross was a ransom to Satan in exchange for humanity's liberation.126129 This theory holds that Satan was tricked by God126130 because Christ was not only free of sin, but also the incarnate Deity, whom Satan lacked the ability to enslave.130 Irenaeus of Lyons described a prototypical form of the ransom theory,126 but Origen was the first to propose it in its fully developed form.126 The theory was later expanded by theologians such as Gregory of Nyssa and Rufinus of Aquileia.126 In the eleventh century, Anselm of Canterbury criticized the ransom theory, along with the associated Christus Victor theory,126131 resulting in the theory's decline in western Europe.126131 The theory has nonetheless retained some of its popularity in the Eastern Orthodox Church.126 Most early Christians firmly believed that Satan and his demons had the power to possess humans132 and exorcisms were widely practiced by Jews, Christians, and pagans alike.132 Belief in demonic possession continued through the Middle Ages into the early modern period.133134 Exorcisms were seen as a display of God's power over Satan.135 The vast majority of people who thought they were possessed by the Devil did not suffer from hallucinations or other "spectacular symptoms", but "complained of anxiety, religious fears, and evil thoughts."136 Middle Ages Medieval miniature depicting Pope Sylvester II consorting with Satan (c. 1460) Detail of Satan from Hans Memling's Triptych of Earthly Vanity and Divine Salvation ''(c. 1485) Satan had minimal role in medieval Christian theology,137 but he frequently appeared as a recurring comedic stock character in late medieval mystery plays, in which he was portrayed as a comic relief figure who "frolicked, fell, and farted in the background".137 Jeffrey Burton Russell describes the medieval conception of Satan as "more pathetic and repulsive than terrifying"137138 and he was seen as little more than a nuisance to God's overarching plan.137 The ''Golden Legend, a collection of saints' lives compiled in around 1260 by the Dominican Friar Jacobus da Varagine, contains numerous stories about encounters between saints and Satan,139 in which Satan is constantly duped by the saints' cleverness and by the power of God.139 Henry Ansgar Kelly remarks that Satan "comes across as the opposite of fearsome."140 The Golden Legend was the most popular book during the High and Late Middle Ages141 and more manuscripts of it have survived from the period than for any other book, including even the Bible itself.141 The Canon Episcopi, written in the eleventh century AD, condemns belief in witchcraft as heretical,142 but also documents that many people at the time apparently believed in it.142 Witches were believed to fly through the air on broomsticks,142 consort with demons,142 perform in "lurid sexual rituals" in the forests,142 murder human infants and eat them as part of Satanic rites,143 and engage in conjugal relations with demons.144143 In 1326, Pope John XXII issued the papal bull Super illius Specula,145 which condemned folk divination practices as consultation with Satan.145 By the 1430s, the Catholic Church began to regard witchcraft as part of a vast conspiracy led by Satan himself.146 Early modern period Painting from c. 1788 by Francisco Goya depicting Saint Francis Borgia performing an exorcism. During the early modern period, exorcisms were seen as displays of God's power over Satan.135 During the early modern period, witches were widely believed to engage in sexually explicit Satanic rituals with demons,142 such as the one shown in this illustration by Martin van Maële in the 1911 edition of Satanism and Witchcraft by Jules Michelet. During the Early Modern Period, Christians gradually began to regard Satan as increasingly powerful144 and the fear of Satan's power became a dominant aspect of the worldview of Christians across Europe.135137 During the Protestant Reformation, Martin Luther taught that, rather than trying to argue with Satan, Christians should avoid temptation altogether by seeking out pleasant company;147 Luther especially recommended music as a safeguard against temptation, since the Devil "cannot endure gaiety."147 John Calvin repeated a maxim from Saint Augustine that "Man is like a horse, with either God or the devil as rider."148 In the late fifteenth century, a series of witchcraft panics erupted in France and Germany.145146 The German Inquisitors Heinrich Kramer and Jacob Sprenger argued in their book Malleus Maleficarum, published in 1487, that all maleficia ("sorcery") was rooted in the work of Satan.149 In the mid-sixteenth century, the panic spread to England and Switzerland.145 Both Protestants and Catholics alike firmly believed in witchcraft as a real phenomenon and supported its prosecution.150151 In the late 1500s, the Dutch demonologist Johann Weyer argued in his treatise De praestigiis daemonum that witchcraft did not exist,152 but that Satan promoted belief in it to lead Christians astray.152 The panic over witchcraft intensified in the 1620s and continued until the end of the 1600s.145 Brian Levack estimates that around 60,000 people were executed for witchcraft during the entire span of the witchcraft hysteria.145 The early English settlers of North America, especially the Puritans of New England, believed that Satan "visibly and palpably" reigned in the New World.153 John Winthrop claimed that the Devil made rebellious Puritan women give birth to stillborn monsters with claws, sharp horns, and "on each foot three claws, like a young fowl."154 Cotton Mather wrote that devils swarmed around Puritan settlements "like the frogs of Egypt".155 The Puritans believed that the Native Americans were worshippers of Satan156 and described them as "children of the Devil".153 Some settlers claimed to have seen Satan himself appear in the flesh at native ceremonies.155 During the First Great Awakening, the "new light" preachers portrayed their "old light" critics as ministers of Satan.157 By the time of the Second Great Awakening, Satan's primary role in American evangelicalism was as the opponent of the evangelical movement itself, who spent most of his time trying to hinder the ministries of evangelical preachers,158 a role he has largely retained among present-day American fundamentalists.159 By the early 1600s, skeptics in Europe, including the English author Reginald Scot and the Anglican bishop John Bancroft, had begun to criticize the belief that demons still had the power to possess people.160 This skepticism was bolstered by the belief that miracles only occurred during the Apostolic Age, which had long since ended.161 Later, Enlightenment thinkers, such as David Hume, Denis Diderot, and Voltaire, attacked the notion of Satan's existence altogether.162 Voltaire labelled John Milton's Paradise Lost a "disgusting fantasy"162 and declared that belief in Hell and Satan were among the many lies propagated by the Catholic Church to keep humanity enslaved.162 By the eighteenth century, trials for witchcraft had ceased in most western countries, with the notable exceptions of Poland and Hungary, where they continued.163 Belief in the power of Satan, however, remained strong among traditional Christians.163 Modern era The Genius of Evil (1848) by Guillaume Geefs Mormonism developed its own views on Satan. According to the Book of Moses, the Devil offered to be the redeemer of mankind for the sake of his own glory. Conversely, Jesus offered to be the redeemer of mankind so that his father's will would be done. After his offer was rejected, Satan became rebellious and was subsequently cast out of heaven.164 In the Book of Moses, Cain is said to have "loved Satan more than God"165 and conspired with Satan to kill Abel. It was through this pact that Cain became a Master Mahan.166 The Book of Moses also says that Moses was tempted by Satan before calling upon the name of the "Only Begotten", which caused Satan to depart. Douglas Davies asserts that this text "reflects" the temptation of Jesus in the Bible.167 Belief in Satan and demonic possession remains strong among Christians in the United States168169170 and Latin America.171 According to a 2013 poll conducted by YouGov, fifty-seven percent of people in the United States believe in a literal Devil,168 compared to eighteen percent of people in Britain.168 Fifty-one percent of Americans believe that Satan has the power to possess people.168 W. Scott Poole, author of Satan in America: The Devil We Know, has opined that "In the United States over the last forty to fifty years, a composite image of Satan has emerged that borrows from both popular culture and theological sources" and that most American Christians do not "separate what they know Satan from the movies from what they know from various ecclesiastical and theological traditions."154 The Catholic Church generally played down Satan and exorcism during late twentieth and early twenty-first centuries,171 but Pope Francis brought renewed focus on the Devil in the early 2010s, stating, among many other pronouncements, that "The devil is intelligent, he knows more theology than all the theologians together."171172 According to the Encyclopædia Britannica, liberal Christianity tends to view Satan "as a figurative mythological attempt to express the reality and extent of evil in the universe, existing outside and apart from humanity but profoundly influencing the human sphere."173 Bernard McGinn describes multiple traditions detailing the relationship between the Antichrist and Satan.174 In the dualist approach, Satan will become incarnate in the Antichrist, just as God became incarnate in Jesus.174 However, in Orthodox Christian thought, this view is problematic because it is too similar to Christ's incarnation.174 Instead, the "indwelling" view has become more accepted,174 which stipulates that the Antichrist is a human figure inhabited by Satan,174 since the latter's power is not to be seen as equivalent to God's.174 Islam Main articles: Azazil and Iblis See also: Devil § Islam The Arabic equivalent of the word Satan is Shaitan (شيطان, from the root šṭn شط⁬ن). The word itself is an adjective (meaning "astray" or "distant", sometimes translated as "devil") that can be applied to both man ("al-ins", الإنس) and al-jinn (الجن), but it is also used in reference to Satan in particular. In the Quran, Satan's name is Iblis (Arabic pronunciation: ˈibliːs), probably a derivative of the Greek word diabolos.175 Muslims do not regard Satan as the cause of evil, but as a tempter, who takes advantage of humans' inclinations toward self-centeredness.176 Quran Illustration from an Arabic manuscript of the Annals of al-Tabari showing Iblis refusing to prostrate before the newly-created Adam Seven suras in the Quran describe how God ordered all the angels and Iblis to bow before the newly-created Adam.8177175 All the angels bowed, but Iblis refused,8177175 claiming to be superior to Adam because he was made from fire; whereas Adam was made from clay (7:12).175 Consequently, God expelled him from Paradise8175 and condemned him to Jahannam.178175 Iblis thereafter became a kafir, "an ungrateful disbeliever",8 whose sole mission is to lead humanity astray.8179 God allows Iblis to do this,8180 because he knows that the righteous will be able to resist Iblis's attempts to misguide them.8 On Judgement Day, while the lot of Satan remains in question,181 those who followed him will be thrown into the fires of Jahannam.178175 After his banishment from Paradise, Iblis, who thereafter became known as Al-Shaitan ("the Demon"),178 lured Adam and Eve into eating the fruit from the forbidden tree.178175182 The primary characteristic of Satan, aside from his hubris and despair, is his ability to cast evil suggestions (waswās) into men and women.183 15:45 states that Satan has no influence over the righteous,184 but that those who fall in error are under his power.184 7:156 implies that those who obey God's laws are immune to the temptations of Satan.184 56:79 warns that Satan tries to keep Muslims from reading the Quran185 and 16:98–100 recommends reciting the Quran as an antidote against Satan.185 35:6 refers to Satan as the enemy of humanity185 and 36:60 forbids humans from worshipping him.185 In the Quranic retelling of the story of Job, Job knows that Satan is the one tormenting him.185 Islamic tradition Turkish Siyah Qalam depiction of Iblis, appearing as a black man wearing a headcover. Affiliation In the Quran, Satan is apparently an angel,175 but, in 18:50, he is described as "from the jinns".175 This, combined with the fact that he describes himself as having been made from fire, posed a major problem for Muslims exegetes of the Quran,175 who disagree on whether Satan is a fallen angel or the leader of a group of evil jinn.186 According to a hadith from Ibn Abbas, Iblis was actually an angel whom God created out of fire. Ibn Abbas asserts that the word jinn could be applied to earthly jinn, but also to "fiery angels" like Satan.187 Hasan of Basra, an eminent Muslim theologian who lived in the seventh century AD, was quoted as saying: "Iblis was not an angel even for the time of an eye wink. He is the origin of Jinn as Adam is of Mankind."188 The medieval Persian scholar Abu Al-Zamakhshari states that the words angels and jinn are synonyms.189 Another Persian scholar, Al-Baydawi, instead argues that Satan hoped to be an angel,189 but that his actions made him a jinn.189 Other Islamic scholars argue that Satan was a jinn who was admitted into Paradise as a reward for his righteousness and, unlike the angels, was given the choice to obey or disobey God. When he was expelled from Paradise, Satan blamed humanity for his punishment.190 Concerning the fiery origin of Iblis, Zakariya al-Qazwini and Muḥammad ibn Aḥmad Ibshīhī191 state that all supernatural creatures originated from fire but the angels from its light and the jinn from its blaze, thus fire denotes a disembodiment origin of all spiritual entities.192 Abd al-Ghani al-Maqdisi argued that only the angels of mercy are created from light, but angels of punishment have been created from fire.193 The Muslim historian Al-Tabari, who died in around 923 AD,175 writes that, before Adam was created, earthly jinn made of smokeless fire roamed the earth and spread corruption.194 He further relates that Iblis was originally an angel named Azazil or Al-Harith,195 from a group of angels, in contrast to the jinn, created from the fires of simoom,196 who was sent by God to confront the earthly jinn.197175 Azazil defeated the jinn in battle and drove them into the mountains,197 but he became convinced that he was superior to humans and all the other angels, leading to his downfall.197 In this account, Azazil's group of angels were called jinn because they guarded Jannah (Paradise).198 In another tradition recorded by Al-Tabari, Satan was one of the earthly jinn, who was taken captive by the angels184175 and brought to Heaven as a prisoner.184175 God appointed him as judge over the other jinn and he became known as Al-Hakam.184 He fulfilled his duty for a thousand years before growing negligent,175 but was rehabilitated again and resumed his position until his refusal to bow before Adam.175 Other traditions A stoning of the Devil from 1942 During the first two centuries of Islam, Muslims almost unanimously accepted the traditional story known as the Satanic Verses as true.199 According to this narrative, Muhammad was told by Satan to add words to the Quran which would allow Muslims to pray for the intercession of pagan goddesses.200 He mistook the words of Satan for divine inspiration.199 Modern Muslims almost universally reject this story as heretical, as it calls the integrity of the Quran into question.201 On the third day of the Hajj, Muslim pilgrims to Mecca throw seven stones at a pillar known as the Jamrah al-’Aqabah, symbolizing the stoning of the Devil.202 This ritual is based on the Islamic tradition that, when God ordered Abraham to sacrifice his son Ishmael, Satan tempted him three times not to do it, and, each time, Abraham responded by throwing seven stones at him.202203 The hadith teach that newborn babies cry because Satan touches them while they are being born, and that this touch causes people to have an aptitude for sin.204 This doctrine bears some similarities to the doctrine of original sin.204 Muslim tradition holds that only Jesus and Mary were not touched by Satan at birth.204 However, when he was a boy, Muhammad's heart was literally opened by an angel, who removed a black clot that symbolized sin.204 Angels bow before the newly created Adam, but Iblis (top right on the picture) refuses to prostrate Muslim tradition preserves a number of stories involving dialogues between Jesus and Iblis,197 all of which are intended to demonstrate Jesus's virtue and Satan's depravity.205 Ahmad ibn Hanbal records an Islamic retelling of Jesus's temptation by Satan in the desert from the Synoptic Gospels.197 Ahmad quotes Jesus as saying, "The greatest sin is love of the world. Women are the ropes of Satan. Wine is the key to every evil."205 Abu Uthman al-Jahiz credits Jesus with saying, "The world is Satan's farm, and its people are his plowmen."197 Al-Ghazali tells an anecdote about how Jesus went out one day and saw Satan carrying ashes and honey;206 when he asked what they were for, Satan replied, "The honey I put on the lips of backbiters so that they achieve their aim. The ashes I put on the faces of orphans, so that people come to dislike them."206 The thirteenth-century scholar Sibt ibn al-Jawzi states that, when Jesus asked him what truly broke his back, Satan replied, "The neighing of horses in the cause of Allah."206 According to Sufi mysticism, Iblis refused to bow to Adam because he was fully devoted to God alone and refused to bow to anyone else.207189 For this reason, Sufi masters regard Satan and Muhammad as the two most perfect monotheists.207 Sufis reject the concept of dualism207208 and instead believe in the unity of existence.208 In the same way that Muhammad was the instrument of God's mercy,207 Sufis regard Satan as the instrument of God's wrath.207 Muslims believe that Satan is also the cause of deceptions originating from the mind and desires for evil. He is regarded as a cosmic force for separation, despair and spiritual envelopment. Muslims do distinguish between the satanic temptations and the murmurings of the bodily lower self (Nafs). The lower self commands the person to do a specific task or to fulfill a specific desire; whereas the inspirations of Satan tempt the person to do evil in general and, after a person successfully resists his first suggestion, Satan returns with new ones.209 If a Muslim feels that Satan is inciting him to sin, he is advised to seek refuge with God by reciting: "In the name of Allah, I seek refuge in you, from Satan the outcast." Muslims are also obliged to "seek refuge" before reciting the Quran.210 Bahá'í Faith In the Bahá'í Faith, Satan is not regarded as an independent evil power as he is in some faiths,211212 but signifies the lower nature of humans.211212 `Abdu'l-Bahá explains: "This lower nature in man is symbolized as Satan — the evil ego within us, not an evil personality outside."211212 All other evil spirits described in various faith traditions—such as fallen angels, demons, and jinns—are also metaphors for the base character traits a human being may acquire and manifest when he turns away from God.213 Actions, that are described as "satanic" in some Bahá'í writings, denote humans deeds caused by selfish desires.214 Satanism Main article: Satanism Eliphas Levi's image of Baphomet is embraced by LaVeyan Satanists as a symbol of duality, fertility, and the "powers of darkness", serving as the namesake of their primary insignia, the Sigil of Baphomet.215 Theistic Satanism Theistic Satanism, commonly referred to as "devil worship",216 views Satan as a deity, whom individuals may supplicate to.217218 It consists of loosely affiliated or independent groups and cabals, which all agree that Satan is a real entity.219 Atheistic Satanism Atheistic Satanism, as practiced by the Satanic Temple and by followers of LaVeyan Satanism, holds that Satan does not exist as a literal anthropomorphic entity, but rather as a symbol of a cosmos which Satanists perceive to be permeated and motivated by a force that has been given many names by humans over the course of time. In this religion, "Satan" is not viewed or depicted as a hubristic, irrational, and fraudulent creature, but rather is revered with Prometheus-like attributes, symbolizing liberty and individual empowerment. To adherents, he also serves as a conceptual framework and an external metaphorical projection of the Satanist's highest personal potential.220221222223224 In his essay "Satanism: The Feared Religion", the current High Priest of the Church of Satan, Peter H. Gilmore, further expounds that "...Satan is a symbol of Man living as his prideful, carnal nature dictates. The reality behind Satan is simply the dark evolutionary force of entropy that permeates all of nature and provides the drive for survival and propagation inherent in all living things. Satan is not a conscious entity to be worshiped, rather a reservoir of power inside each human to be tapped at will".225 LaVeyan Satanists embrace the original etymological meaning of the word "Satan" (Hebrew: שָּׂטָן satan, meaning "adversary"). According to Peter H. Gilmore, "The Church of Satan has chosen Satan as its primary symbol because in Hebrew it means adversary, opposer, one to accuse or question. We see ourselves as being these Satans; the adversaries, opposers and accusers of all spiritual belief systems that would try to hamper enjoyment of our life as a human being."226 Post-LaVeyan Satanists, like the adherents of The Satanic Temple, argue that the human animal has a natural altruistic and communal tendency, and frame Satan as a figure of struggle against injustice and activism. They also believe in bodily autonomy, that personal beliefs should conform to science and inspire nobility, and that people should atone for their mistakes.227 Allegations of worship A depiction of Santa Muerte The main deity in the tentatively Indo-European pantheon of the Yazidis, Melek Taus, is similar to the devil in Christian and Islamic traditions, as he refused to bow down before humanity.228229 Therefore, Christians and Muslims often consider Melek Taus to be Satan.228229 However, rather than being Satanic, Yazidism can be understood as a remnant of a pre-Islamic Middle Eastern Indo-European religion, and/or a ghulat Sufi movement founded by Shaykh Adi. In fact, there is no entity in Yazidism which represents evil in opposition to God; such dualism is rejected by Yazidis.230 In the Middle Ages, the Cathars, practitioners of a dualistic religion, were accused of worshipping Satan by the Catholic Church. Pope Gregory IX stated in his work Vox in Rama that the Cathars believed that God had erred in casting Lucifer out of heaven and that Lucifer would return to reward his faithful. On the other hand, according to Catharism, the creator-god of the material world worshipped by the Catholic Church is actually Satan.231 Wicca is a modern, syncretic Neopagan religion,232 whose practitioners many Christians have incorrectly assumed to worship Satan.232 In actuality, Wiccans do not believe in the existence of Satan or any analogous figure232 and have repeatedly and emphatically rejected the notion that they venerate such an entity.232 The cult of the skeletal figure of Santa Muerte, which has grown exponentially in Mexico,233234 has been denounced by the Catholic Church as Devil-worship.235 However, devotees of Santa Muerte view her as an angel of death created by God,236 and many of them identify as Catholic.237 Much modern folklore about Satanism does not originate from the actual beliefs or practices of theistic or atheistic Satanists, but rather from a mixture of medieval Christian folk beliefs, political or sociological conspiracy theories, and contemporary urban legends.238239240241 An example is the Satanic ritual abuse scare of the 1980s — beginning with the memoir Michelle Remembers — which depicted Satanism as a vast conspiracy of elites with a predilection for child abuse and human sacrifice.239240 This genre frequently describes Satan as physically incarnating in order to receive worship.241 In culture See also: Devil in popular culture In literature In Dante Alighieri's Inferno, Satan appears as a giant demon, frozen mid-breast in ice at the center of the Ninth Circle of Hell.242243 Satan has three faces and a pair of bat-like wings affixed under each chin.244 In his three mouths, Satan gnaws on Brutus, Judas Iscariot, and Cassius,244 whom Dante regarded as having betrayed the "two greatest heroes of the human race":245 Julius Caesar, the founder of the new order of government, and Jesus, the founder of the new order of religion.245 As Satan beats his wings, he creates a cold wind that continues to freeze the ice surrounding him and the other sinners in the Ninth Circle.244 Dante and Virgil climb up Satan's shaggy legs until gravity is reversed and they fall through the earth into the southern hemisphere.245 Satan appears in several stories from The Canterbury Tales by Geoffrey Chaucer,246 including "The Summoner's Prologue", in which a friar arrives in Hell and sees no other friars,247 but is told there are millions.247 Then Satan lifts his tail to reveal that all of the friars live inside his anus.247 Chaucer's description of Satan's appearance is clearly based on Dante's.247 The legend of Faust, recorded in the 1589 chapbook The History of the Damnable Life and the Deserved Death of Doctor John Faustus,248 concerns a pact allegedly made by the German scholar Johann Georg Faust with a demon named Mephistopheles agreeing to sell his soul to Satan in exchange for twenty-four years of earthly pleasure.248 This chapbook became the source for Christopher Marlowe's The Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus.249 John Milton's epic poem Paradise Lost features Satan as its main protagonist.250251 Milton portrays Satan as a tragic antihero destroyed by his own hubris.251 The poem, which draws extensive inspiration from Greek tragedy,252 recreates Satan as a complex literary character,253 who dares to rebel against the "tyranny" of God,254255 in spite of God's own omnipotence.254256 The English poet and painter William Blake famously quipped that "The reason Milton wrote in fetters when he wrote of Angels & God, and at liberty when of Devils & Hell, is because he was a true poet and of the Devils party without knowing it."257 Paradise Regained, the sequel to Paradise Lost, is a retelling of Satan's temptation of Jesus in the desert.258 William Blake regarded Satan as a model of rebellion against unjust authority162 and features him in many of his poems and illustrations,162 including his 1780 book The Marriage of Heaven and Hell,162 in which Satan is celebrated as the ultimate rebel, the incarnation of human emotion and the epitome of freedom from all forms of reason and orthodoxy.162 Based on the Biblical passages portraying Satan as the accuser of sin,259 Blake interpreted Satan as "a promulgator of moral laws."259 In visual art Ancient Roman mosaic showing a horned, goat-legged Pan holding a shepherd's crook. Much of Satan's traditional iconography is apparently derived from Pan.260261 Satan's appearance is never described in the Bible or any early Christian writings,262261 though Paul the Apostle does write that "Satan disguises himself as an angel of light" (2 Corinthians 11:14).263 The Devil was never shown in early Christian artwork262261 and first appears in medieval art of the ninth century,264 where he is shown with cloven hooves, hairy legs, the tail of a goat, pointed ears, a beard, a flat nose, and a set of horns.260261137 Some art historians claim that Satan was depicted earlier in the sixth century in one of the mosaics of the Basilica of Sant'Apollinare Nuovo. The mosaic "Christ the Good Sheppard" features a blue angel which appears to the left hand side of Jesus behind three goats.265266 Satan may have first become associated with goats through the Parable of the Sheep and the Goats, recorded in Matthew 25:31–46,267 in which Jesus separates sheep (representing the saved) from goats (representing the damned); the damned are thrown into a hell along with "the devil and his angels."71 Medieval Christians were known to adapt previously existing pagan iconography to suit depictions of Christian figures.260261 Much of Satan's traditional iconography in Christianity appears to be derived from Pan,260261 a rustic, goat-legged fertility god in ancient Greek religion.260261 Early Christian writers such as Saint Jerome equated the Greek satyrs and the Roman fauns, whom Pan resembled, with demons.260261 The Devil's pitchfork appears to have been adapted from the trident wielded by the Greek god Poseidon261 and Satan's flame-like hair seems to have originated from the Egyptian god Bes.261 By the High Middle Ages, Satan and devils appear in all works of Christian art: in paintings, sculptures, and on cathedrals.268 Satan is usually depicted naked,261 but his genitals are rarely shown and are often covered by animal furs.261 The goat-like portrayal of Satan was especially closely associated with him in his role as the object of worship by sorcerers269 and as the incubus, a demon believed to rape human women in their sleep.269 Italian frescoes from the late Middle Ages onward frequently show Satan chained in Hell, feeding on the bodies of the perpetually damned.270 These frescoes are early enough to have inspired Dante's portrayal in his Inferno.270 As the serpent in the Garden of Eden, Satan is often shown as a snake with arms and legs as well the head and full-breasted upper torso of a woman.271 Satan and his demons could take any form in medieval art,272 but, when appearing in their true form, they were often shown as short, hairy, black-skinned humanoids with clawed and bird feet and extra faces on their chests, bellies, genitals, buttocks, and tails.272 The modern popular culture image of Satan as a well-dressed gentleman with small horns and a tail originates from portrayals of Mephistopheles in the operas La damnation de Faust (1846) by Hector Berlioz, Mefistofele (1868) by Arrigo Boito, and Faust by Charles Gounod.269 * Detail of Satan from The Last Judgement (c. 1583) by Jacob de Backer * Satan Summoning his Legions (1790) by Thomas Lawrence * Satan and Death with Sin Intervening (c. 1792 or 1802) by Henry Fuseli * The Great Red Dragon and the Woman Clothed with the Sun (c. 1805) by William Blake * Satan Watching the Caresses of Adam and Eve (c. 1808) by William Blake, an illustration of John Milton's Paradise Lost * Satan Arousing the Rebel Angels (c. 1808) by William Blake, an illustration of John Milton's Paradise Lost * Job's Evil Dreams (1821) by William Blake * The Temptation of Christ by the Devil (1860) by Félix-Joseph Barrias * Depiction of Satan (c. 1866) by Gustave Doré * Illustration (1866) for John Milton's Paradise Lost by Gustave Doré, showing Satan's fall from heaven * Illustration (1866) by Gustave Doré showing Satan as the Prince of Hell, as portrayed in John Milton's Paradise Lost * Illustration (1866) by Gustave Doré showing the angel Abdiel striking Satan upon his "impious crest", as described in John Milton's Paradise Lost, Book VI * Satan (lower right) contends with Michael the Archangel over the body of Moses (Jude 9), Julius Schnorr von Carolsfeld, 1860. * Jesus drives Satan (right) away in this 1860 woodcut by von Carolsfeld * Satan afflicting Job from the Nuremberg Chronicle In film and television The Haunted Castle (1896) (3:12) The Devil is depicted as a vampire bat in Georges Méliès' The Haunted Castle (1896),273 which is often considered the first horror film.274 So-called "Black Masses" have been portrayed in sensationalist B-movies since the 1960s.275 One of the first films to portray such a ritual was the 1965 film Eye of the Devil, also known as 13. Alex Sanders, a former black magician, served as a consultant on the film to ensure that the rituals portrayed in it were depicted accurately.276 Over the next thirty years, the novels of Dennis Wheatley and the films of Hammer Film Productions both played a major role in shaping the popular image of Satanism.275 The film version of Ira Levin's Rosemary's Baby established made Satanic themes a staple of mainstream horror fiction.277 Later films such as The Exorcist (1973), The Omen (1976) and Angel Heart (1987) feature Satan as an antagonist.278 In music Tartini's Dream (1824) by Louis-Léopold Boilly References to Satan in music can be dated back to the Middle Ages. During the fifth century, a musical interval called the tritone became known as "the devil in Music" and was banned by the Catholic Church.279 Giuseppe Tartini was inspired to write his most famous work, the Violin Sonata in G minor, also known as "The Devil's Trill", after dreaming of the Devil playing the violin. Tartini claimed that the sonata was a lesser imitation of what the Devil had played in his dream.280 Niccolò Paganini was believed to have derived his musical talent from a deal with the Devil.281 Charles Gounod's Faust features a narrative that involves Satan.279 In the early 1900s, jazz and blues became known as the "Devil's Music" as they were considered "dangerous and unholy".279 According to legend, blues musician Tommy Johnson was a terrible guitarist before exchanging his soul to the Devil for a guitar. Later, Robert Johnson claimed that he had sold his soul in return for becoming a great blues guitarist.282 Satanic symbolism appears in rock music from the 1960s. Mick Jagger assumes the role of Lucifer in the Rolling Stones' "Sympathy for the Devil" (1968),279 while Black Sabbath portrayed the Devil in numerous songs, including "War Pigs" (1970) and "N.I.B." (1970).283 See also * Cernunnos * Hades * Hel * Krampus * Man of sin * Prince of Darkness (Satan) * Prince of Darkness (Manichaeism) * Set (deity) Notes # ^''' Hebrew: שָּׂטָן‎ (sâtan), meaning "enemy" or "adversary";1 Ancient Greek: ὁ σατανᾶς or σατάν (ho satanas or satan);2 Arabic: شيطان‎ (shaitan), meaning "astray", "distant", or sometimes "devil" # '''^ In many cases, the translators of the Septuagint, the pre-Christian translation of the Hebrew Bible into ancient Greek, chose to render the Hebrew word sâtan as the Greek word διάβολος (diábolos), meaning "opponent" or "accuser".32 This is the root of the modern English word Devil.24 Both the words satanas and diábolos are used interchangeably in the New Testament and in later Christian writings.2 The apostle Paul and the Gospel of Mark both use the word satanas more frequently than diábolos,25 but the Gospel of Matthew uses the word diábolos more frequently and so do the Church Fathers Justin Martyr, Irenaeus, and Origen.2 # ^ The Latin Vulgate translation of this passage renders Heylel as "Lucifer"109 and this name continues to be used by some Christians as an alternative name for Satan.109 References and Gorundo's.